Day Valentine
by Mache-chin
Summary: Um curtinha de Beyblade e Bakugan sobre o Dia dos Namorados. Casais de protagonistas - Dan & Runo, Tyson & Hilary.


**1 - Nem Beyblade ou Bakugan me pertencem.**  
**2 - Dianara, Melissa e Kailane são responsabilidade minha.**  
**3 - Esta é uma fic só com falas.**

* * *

**Oneshot**

_{11 de junho}_

_§Flash Back On§_

_- "Desculpe Tyson, eu não posso. Prometi à Melissa que íamos ao cinema e depois fazer umas compras no domingo." – Max justificou._

_- "Não dá cara! A Julie e eu vamos viajar no domingo." – Billy explicou._

_§Flash Back Off§_

_- Duas ligações feitas e dois amigos perdidos para mulheres... Mas não tem problema. Ainda tenho o Ray e o Lync. Eu tenho certeza que eles não vão dizer "não"!_

_..._

_- Não vai dar Tyson. – Ray lamenta e o amigo bufa zangado, vendo-o andar de um lado pro outro atrás do balcão enquanto se serve de uma cerveja, sentado num banco do bar – Eu gostaria de poder te fazer companhia, mas o Lync e eu já combinamos de sair com as garotas!_

_- É! – Lync surge por trás, depositando sua bandeja sobre o balcão – Nós vamos aproveitar o domingo nas águas termais. Vai ser demais! Pena que é um programa de pesquisa..._

_- Mas depois que elas estudarem aquela gruta com os outros pesquisadores, nós vamos poder aproveitar! – Ray diz animado e Tyson suspira mais uma vez._

_- Valeu então... Eu vou voltar pra casa e dormir até a segunda-feira._

_- Foi mal Tyson! – Lync pede e Ray acena enquanto o rapaz se afasta e sai pela porta._

_..._

_- Ninguém merece! – Tyson reclama já deitado em sua cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça – O Max e o Billy vão passar o domingo com as namoradas, o Ray e o Lync têm ingressos pra passar o fim-de-semana inteiro nas fontes termais com suas novas melhores amigas e eu fico só chupando dedo! – ele suspira de novo, virando de lado – O que um cara bonitão com vinte e seis anos precisa fazer pra não passar o Dia dos Namorados sozinho? – seu celular começa a tocar – Alô...?_

_- "Oi!" – o homem do outro lado responde imediatamente – "Esse é o telefone do Billy?"._

_- Não é não, mas se for o mesmo Billy que eu conheço..._

_- "Droga! Eu esqueci o sobrenome dele!... É o Billy loiro que trabalha na loja de brinquedos do tal Max. Conhece?" – Tyson senta na cama._

_- Sim. Os dois são meus amigos. Quer que eu passe o telefone do Billy?_

_- "Pode ser." – Tyson procura na agenda telefônica e fala o número – "Valeu! Você salvou a minha vida! Sou o Daniel."._

_- Tyson. – sorri – Posso saber o que você quer com o Billy?_

_- "Ah, é que eu tenho dois afilhados e vai ser aniversário deles hoje à noite. Se eu aparecer lá sem presentes, vou ser morto!" – os dois começam a rir – "Você é amigo dele, não é?"._

_- Sou dele e do Max. Mas por que não ligou diretamente pra loja?_

_- "O pai dos meus afilhados é meu amigo e um conhecido dele da época da faculdade. Ele me passou o telefone, mas no meio do desespero eu devo ter apertado o último número errado..."._

_- Ah é! Nós dois temos de diferença só o último número do celular... Eu conheci o Billy pelo Max, ele é meu amigo há mais tempo... Aí, você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?_

_- "Amanhã é o Dia dos Namorados, não é? Você tá na seca?"._

_- Não choveu na minha horta. – os dois riem – E você?_

_- "A mesma coisa. Faz muito tempo eu não saio com uma garota... O que tem em mente?"._

_- Você conhece aqueles piões, as beyblades? É uma febre com as crianças._

_- "Conheço sim e até jogo de vez em quando, mas prefiro os bakugans. Eu tenho um monte!"._

_- Valeu! Por que não jogamos amanhã? Você traz os seus bakugans e eu tiro as beyblades da caixa. Vamos ao salão de jogos do shopping._

_- "Pode ser... Mas os seus amigos não podem ir contigo, ou é porque não curtem os jogos?"._

_- Não, eles jogam também, o Max beyblade e o Billy bakugan, mas eles têm namoradas._

_- "Nem precisa continuar, já entendi! O Shun, o pai dos meus afilhados, é viciado na esposa dele! Eles vão deixar as crianças com os avós pra viajar no Dia dos Namorados."._

_- Foi largado também, né? Eu sei como é ruim ter amigos comprometidos... A namorada do Max, a Melissa, trabalha com a namorada do Billy, a Julie. Elas têm uma loja de doces. As duas são fãs de fazerem as coisas juntas; elas planejaram uma semana antes abrir a loja mais cedo hoje para vender o máximo possível de doces antes do Dia dos Namorados, pra sair com os dois! – Daniel ri – Eu também tenho mais dois amigos, o Ray e o Lync. O Ray tem um bar e o Lync trabalha nele de garçom. Os dois conheceram duas irmãs há uns três meses, Salima e Alice, que são biólogas, e elas deram pra eles dois ingressos para uma Casa de Banho que tem fontes termais, sei lá onde. Elas vão pesquisar alguma coisa na gruta da região, mas é um encontro duplo! Eles vão no domingo._

_- "Putz!" – os dois riem – "Ah, espera aí! Alice e Julie... Ei, eu acho que estudei com elas!"._

_- Estudou? Qualé, que bizarro! Só para confirmar, a Alice é uma ruiva e a Julie... Bom, ela já descoloriu o cabelo, um dia desses... Uma é bonita e a outra animadinha demais._

_- "Não sei sobre o cabelo da Julie, mas devem ser elas mesmas!... Cara, muito louco!"._

_- Também acho... Aê, então faz o seguinte. Já que a gente tá livre no domingo, nos vemos no Café aqui perto da minha casa, pra depois irmos para o salão de jogos._

_- "Beleza! Diz aí o endereço que eu vou anotar." – Tyson fala e Daniel anota – "Valeu."._

_- A gente se vê nove horas. Odeio acordar cedo!..._

_- "Eu idem! Tyson, né? Pode me chamar de Dan. Eu vou tá com uma jaqueta vermelha."._

_- Eu também. Até mais! – desliga o celular – Até que enfim eu vou sair desse tédio!_

_..._

_{12 de junho}_

_- Dá licença. – Daniel se aproxima do balcão onde uma linda moça o limpa com um pano – Eu tô esperando um amigo. Ele vai estar de jaqueta vermelha. Se perguntar por mim, meu nome é Daniel, tudo bem? – ela faz que sim com a cabeça – Obrigada. – ela sorri ainda mais enquanto ele se afasta, escolhe uma mesa, senta e pega o cardápio – Ai... Ainda tô com sono. – boceja na hora em que a garçonete se aproxima de avental e bloquinho na mão._

_- O que vai querer? – Dan olha para cima e sorri à sorridente atendente._

_- Bom... Por enquanto acho que só um expresso mesmo. Preciso acordar!_

_- Ok... – ela anota o pedido e o encara pelo canto dos olhos – Esperando alguém?_

_- Sim. – ele responde enquanto passa os olhos pelo cardápio – Ainda tem essas rosquinhas?_

_- Tem sim, mas as de chocolate acabaram. Os de açúcar é um sabor novo. Quer provar?_

_- Pode ser. – ele fecha o cardápio e entrega para ela, que põe debaixo do braço enquanto anota no bloquinho mais uma vez – Mas pode trazer o expresso primeiro._

_- Tudo bem. – ela junta o cardápio e seu bloco e os segura firme nas mãos, inclinando o corpo – Nós estamos com uma promoção especial só hoje, do Dia dos Namorados. – ela ergue seus dedos – Caso você peça o combo mega, do milk-shake e o hambúrguer, que geralmente quem come é o cara, ganha o outro combo do refrigerante com o cachorro-quente, os dois tamanho médio._

_- Valeu. Não sei se a pessoa que eu estou esperando gosta de milk-shake, mas se comer tanto quanto eu... – ela ri e anota mais um pedido._

_- É um encontro às escuras? – Daniel cora na mesma hora._

_- Ah não! Credo! Eu sou muito homem! – a moça olha-o confusa – Não me expressei direito... É que eu estou esperando um amigo e não uma garota._

_- Ah sim! – ela ri novamente e Daniel estremece – Mas, se não se importa que eu pergunte, e a sua namorada? Ela não liga de você se encontrar com o seu amigo aqui?_

_- Na verdade, é porque eu e ele não temos namoradas que vamos nos encontrar aqui._

_- Entendi. – outro cliente entra e chama sua atenção – Eu trago já seu pedido. – ele sorri e ela corre até a outra mesa, onde um casal se sentou._

_- Nove e dez. – Daniel confere no relógio de pulso e no que está pendurado na parede do Café, atrás do balcão – Será que o Tyson costuma se atrasar? – meia hora depois, Tyson chega e pergunta à garota do balcão, com quem Daniel falou, se ele está e então ela aponta na sua direção._

_- Fala aí, meu bom! – eles batem as mãos, dão um soquinho e Tyson senta – Foi mal o atraso._

_- Eu já pedi alguma coisa... – Daniel ri – O despertador quebrou?_

_- Agora sim. – eles riem – É um prazer te conhecer._

_- Você também. Ter um novo amigo solteiro ajuda muito nessa época do ano!_

_- Eu que o diga! Às vezes jogar videogame fica impossível com as mulheres ligando uma vez a cada hora pros celulares da galera! – eles riem novamente – Ah, eu descobri uma coisa ontem!... Eu também sou padrinho do filho de um amigo meu da faculdade, embora a ideia tenha sido logo da esposa dele, porque diz que a criança corre risco de enfiar o dedo na tomada enquanto eu não estou olhando...! – Daniel ri e Tyson cruza os braços, emburrado – O nome dele é Kai._

_- Kai? Acho que eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar..._

_- Ele não é primo do seu amigo, o Shun? – Daniel estala os dedos._

_- É mesmo! Só que é um primo distante, em questão de distância._

_- Pois é. Eu moro ao lado dele! – eles recomeçam a rir e chamam a atenção da garota detrás do balcão e da garçonete, que se aproxima com os pedidos – Uou! Que hambúrguer enorme!_

_- É o combo especial do Dia dos Namorados. – Tyson olha chocado para Daniel e ela ri – Não quis fazer nenhuma indireta, não se preocupe! – ele relaxa e Daniel ri – Com licença._

_- Cara, que susto! – Tyson suspira, agarrando o hambúrguer._

_- Qualé, eu sou muito macho, ok? – eles riem enquanto Daniel pega o milk-shake._

_- Vai comer só isso? – Tyson bebe um gole do refrigerante – Você come pouco?_

_- Eu já mastiguei umas rosquinhas, então o cachorro-quente vai me sustentar por enquanto. – pausa – Até você terminar o hambúrguer. Daí nós pedimos outro combo! – eles batem as mãos de novo e começam a devorar seu lanche com gosto._

_- A propósito... – Tyson tenta falar de boca cheia – Nós temos a mesma idade?_

_- Vinte e seis. – Daniel ergue a mão enquanto o encara com bochechas cheias de salsicha._

_- Ótimo! – ele engole – O Ray é mais velho um ano do que eu e o Kai dois. Sei lá se é por isso, mas o Ray é mais responsável do que todos nós e o Kai... Bom, sei lá o que se passa na cabeça dele! Ele também adora a esposa dele, a Kailane, e o filho deles, mas com os outros ele é todo indiferente._

_- Shun não é tão indiferente. – é a vez de Daniel engolir a comida – Meus afilhados puxaram a mãe, então são verdadeiras pestes, especialmente quando o Shun não tá olhando! – eles riem – Ela é bonita, a Dianara. Quando ela estava grávida, na mesma hora o Shun virou um babão!_

_- Com o Kai aconteceu o mesmo. Aposto que eles estavam se segurando pra ninguém chamar os dois de afeminados ou alguma coisa parecida. Só tem idiota na empresa onde eles trabalham!_

_..._

_{Dia seguinte}_

_- Bom dia. – Daniel sorri para a moça atrás do balcão do Café._

_- Ora, bom dia! Você veio de novo? – ela sorri de volta enquanto esfrega com um pano uma taça – Acaso gostou da comida?_

_- Sim. Mas você não estava servindo as mesas ontem?_

_- A minha amiga está um pouco atrasada, então estou cobrindo o trabalho dela também._

_- Sorte que agora não tem ninguém. – ele olha o relógio – Mas também, são oito da manhã!_

_- É verdade. – ela também verifica o relógio na parede e põe a taça no balcão – Eu sou Runo._

_- Daniel. – ele estende a mão e a aperta – Mas pode me chamar de Dan._

_- Dan... – ela repete sorrindo – Muito prazer. – Runo desliza a sua mão na dele, soltando-a devagar, e ele se arrepia – O seu amigo chegou. – Daniel se vira e vê Tyson na porta, mas, para sua surpresa, acompanhado da amiga de Runo – Oi Hilary! Atrasada._

_- Desculpa, a chuva alagou a minha rua toda e a porcaria do trânsito empacou! – ela suspira irritada, tremendo debaixo do casaco e dando a volta no balcão – Oi. Você é o Daniel?_

_- Sou. Como sabe? – Tyson chega por trás dele._

_- Eu contei. Nós nos encontramos virando a esquina._

_- Ele me salvou de uma bica que ia despejar água em cima de mim! – todos riem._

_- E você me deve uma, então eu quero meu hambúrguer! – Tyson avisa sorridente._

_- Aproveitador... – ela resmunga – Você não é nada cavalheiro! – ela vai pros fundos trocar a sua roupa e Runo a segue enquanto os rapazes sentam em uma mesa._

_- Hoje é segunda, que saco! Eu deitei na cama e capotei ontem..._

_- Também, jogamos videogame até mais tarde, né Tyson? Mas eu também tô morto!_

_- Esse lugar podia ser o nosso ponto de encontro. A comida daqui é boa!_

_- Tem certeza que é só por isso que você quer vir aqui? – Dan sorri malicioso, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e apoiando os braços cruzados em cima do cardápio._

_- Como assim? – Tyson cora – É só por isso mesmo!_

_- Sei... – Dan suspira e vira o rosto, apoiando na mão direita, e vê Runo voltando ao balcão e rindo, com Hilary logo atrás._

_- Mas você, parece que tem sim outro motivo. – ele cutuca de volta, dando o mesmo sorriso._

_- Claro que não! – Daniel devolve, com menos firmeza, e volta a encarar Runo – Nenhum._

_..._

_{Vários dias depois}_

_- O que nós vamos fazer Hi? Eu vou entrar em desespero!_

_- Calma Runo! – a amiga pede, segurando suas mãos e dando um meio sorriso – É apenas um bando de mulherengos! Nós damos conta._

_- Dá licença!... – Daniel ergue a mão e as duas olham-no – Do que estão falando? – ele já está observando-as a um bom tempo durante o almoço, enquanto Tyson morgou no banheiro, então elas desistem e se dirigem até a mesa, passando pelos clientes famintos._

_- Nós estamos encrencadas, é isso! – Runo se apressa em sentar ao lado dele e Hilary senta no sofá em frente – Um bando de caras vem aqui hoje pra jantar, e eles são pervertidos!_

_- Pra ser mais específica... – Hilary interrompe – O primo de dois irmãos que vem com muita frequência ao nosso Café vai casar e eles pediram que a despedida de solteiro fosse aqui._

_- Vocês reservam o Café pra festas? – Tyson chega de repente e senta ao lado de Hilary._

_- Alugamos. – a mesma responde – Mas eles já vieram com os amigos aqui e nós sabemos que tanto os dois quanto os outros são mulherengos. Runo está com medo._

_- É claro! – ela confirma, fechando as mãos sobre o peito – Não quero ser atacada no meio dos gorilas bêbados! Eu me sentiria melhor se você tivesse contratado um segurança, como disse._

_- Nós ainda não podemos ter mais despesas! – as duas ficam emburradas e os rapazes tentam segurar os risos, se entreolhando._

_- A gente podia vir jantar aqui. – Dan sugere – Que tal Tyson?_

_- Pode ser. Eu tô cansado de comida pronta... Que tal um jantar caseiro? – as moças riem._

_..._

_- Eles não são humanos! – Tyson comenta, observando o grupo de homens virarem as várias garrafas de cerveja, vinho, tequila e etc. uma atrás da outra._

_- Pelo menos não tentaram atacar as garotas até agora. – Dan ri, sentado com ele numa mesa mais distante – Elas se trancaram há muito tempo no banheiro._

_- Estão se trocando, não é?... Sorte que eles ignoraram a nossa presença._

_- Mas não a delas. – os dois olham para o banheiro feminino, vendo as moças saindo, e notam alguns dos homens olhando e assoviando, deixando-as nervosas – Não devíamos fazer algo?_

_- Ainda não temos motivo pra bater neles. – Tyson suspira e bebe a cerveja – Não sei qual é a deles... A Hilary nem é tão bonita assim. – Dan o olha como se estivesse louco – Qualé?_

_- Ela é linda! – ele procura controlar a voz – Você tá cego?_

_- Se acha ela tão bonita assim, por que não a convida pra sair?_

_- Você sabe que eu tô interessado na Runo! – cochicha e cora._

_- Pra quem disse um dia desses que não tinha nenhum interesse a mais pra visitar o Café..._

_- Pode tirar esse sorriso da cara! – Dan aponta para ele – E a Hilary?_

_- É uma chata! O que tem isso? – Dan ri descrente e Tyson como quem não quer nada._

_- Você gosta dela sim. – o amigo dá de ombros – Então você é gay. – Dan suspira._

_- Eu não sou gay! – Tyson eleva um pouco mais a voz, mas ainda não chama a atenção alheia – Por que eu sou tachado de gay agora só porque não quero sair com ela?_

_- O que custa tentar? Vamos fazer uma aposta. – Dan sorri – Eu saio com a Runo e você com a Hilary; o que tiver o primeiro beijo ganha!_

_- O que? – eles pensam – Já sei! O novo conjunto de acessórios de beyblade e bakugan!_

_- Eu compro o de beyblade pra você e se eu ganhar você me paga o de bakugan._

_- Feito! – eles apertam as mãos e então vêem às meninas pedindo socorro com os olhos bem no meio do amontoado de homens suados e bêbados – Boa sorte! – os dois levantam das cadeiras e, com sufoco, as tiram de perto dos caras, advertindo que são comprometidas._

_..._

_{12 de junho}_

_- Quem diria que vocês duas iam conseguir namorados por causa de uma competição._

_- Eles adoram competir Melissa! – Runo ri e responde a __uma loira com longos cabelos e olhos castanhos ao seu lado – Mas quando a Hi e eu soubemos castigamos muito os dois._

_- Bem feito! – Julie comemora também sentada na mesa do Café junto de todas as amigas._

_- Você é terrível Julie! - Hilary suspira - Só por sacanearmos você antes de namorar Billy..._

_- O motivo inicial pode ter sido ruim, mas agora estamos todas comprometidas._

_- Falando nisso Alice, conta pra gente como você e a Salima foram pedidas em namoro._

_- Ah Dianara!... – Salima suspira e a morena dos curtos cabelos e olhos castanhos ri – Nós já dissemos que foi acidental a divisória das fontes termais cair!_

_- Muito acidental! – Julie ri – E a Alice desmaiou com o calor! – Melissa ri também._

_- Bom, pelo menos depois do acidente eles pediram as duas em namoro em coro. – Kailane, a bela com cabelos e olhos negros, ri e ergue o copo de vodca – Um brinde! – todas riem e brindam na hora em que seus companheiros chegam perto da mesa e puxam cadeiras._

_- O que estavam brindando? – Kai se apressa em pegar o copo das mãos da esposa._

_- Eu não sei, mas eu vou brindar por ter ganhado do Kai e descobrir que vou ser pai logo pela terceira vez! – Shun ri do sorriso aborrecido do primo e beija a esposa no topo da cabeça._

_- E eu achando que vocês dois competiam demais... – Lync suspira, falando de Tyson e Dan._

_- Mas Shun tem razão Kai! Você e Kailane deviam ter mais filhos. – Billy instiga e Kai cora._

_- Vamos deixar isso de lado por agora. Cadê os anéis de noivado? – Ray bate as mãos e Julie e Melissa apontam seus anéis e os de Max e Billy nos dedos – Meus parabéns!_

_- Valeu. – Max agradece por todos – Escolhemos um casamento duplo mesmo._

_- Daqui a pouco vão ser o Ray e o Lync, não é? – eles, Salima e Alice coram._

_- Quer apostar Tyson? – Dan instiga e eles riem, sem perceber que suas namoradas também._

_**Fim**_


End file.
